Maybe Change is Good After All
by Miami Scene
Summary: Jessie Black grew up in an orphanage, spending her time terrorizing Mrs. Livingston the main graudian, and any family thinking about adopting her. When she goes to hogwarts she realizes that change is good. summary sucks but PLEASE read!
1. I'm a WHAT?

**I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER IF I DID YOU'D BE SEEING A LOT MORE OF THE TWINS! I ONLY OWN JESSIE AND THE ORPHANAGE. **

**R&R!**

**________________________________________________________________**

"**Jezebel Black!" **

"**What!" the small 11 year old called back.**

"**Get your butt down here now!" The women shouted "The adopter's will be here any second!"**

**Jezebel groaned she hated the monthly open house at the Orphanage almost as much as she hated being called Jezebel.**

"**JEZEBEL!!!!!!" The women shouted.**

"**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!! AND ITS JESSIE!!" The girl replied hotly.**

*******

**Jessie watched as the adopters wandered through the large dinning hall. All of the kids were down their all 200 of them. Which meant that Jessie's chances of getting adopted were nile to zero! Especially since the only kids that the adults paid any attention to were the little ones. It didn't help of course that Jessie scared away any possible parents, she didn't want to go somewhere different! She wanted to stay with Miss. Carter at the Orphanage. **

"**Jezebel?" Mrs. Livingston said in a sickly sweet voice.**

"**Yes?" Jessie replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. **

"**This is Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins. They own Jenkins Industries." **

"**Gee thanks." Jessie paused grinning at the look of total terror on Mrs. Livingston's face. "I never could have figured that out on my own! Mr. Jenkins owns **_**Jenkins**_** Industries…Who'da thunk it!" **

"**Maybe we'll look at a little boy." Mrs. Jenkin's said uncomfortably.**

"**You cannot live here forever Jezebel! I will get you adopted out soon. Mark my word." Mrs. Livingston snarled.**

"**I'd like to see you try. You've been trying for 11 years and so far no luck." Jessie smiled sweetly and skipped off to find Miss. Carter.**

*******

"**Why do you have to do that Jessie?" Miss. Carter asked as they walked down the hall.**

"**Because Mrs. Livingston is a bloody jerk!"**

"**Jessie!!!"**

"**Well she is!"**

"**You must never speak of her like that again! Do you understand?"**

"**I guess." Jessie shrugged.**

*******

**Jessie watched from her spot on the window sill as an elderly man walked towards the Orphanage. She wondered what he wanted. Surely Mrs. Livingston wouldn't be dumping her on to another Orphanage like she had been threatening to do since Jessie was 6.**

**She jumped off the sill and ran to her door when she heard foot step coming up the hall.**

"**Jezebel?" Mrs. Livingston called.**

"**What." Jessie grumbled flopping on her small bed.**

"**A Professor Dumbledore is here to see you dear." The women said opening the door. She scoffed when she saw Jessie in her normal jeans, sneakers, and hoodie.**

"**Joy." Jessie muttered.**

"**Mrs. Livingston."**

"**Yes Professor?"**

"**I do not belief that Ms. Black likes to be called Jezebel." **

**Jessie smiled smugly at the look on Mrs. Livingston's face. She liked this old man. Mrs. Livingston closed the door with a loud snap.**

"**Soo. You're a professor? What do you teach?" Jessie said conversationally.**

"**Magic." Dumbledore replied.**

"**Magic?" Jessie repeated looking rather interested.**

"**Yes. I am the head master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

"**Your pulling my leg!" Jessie scoffed.**

**Professor Dumbledore pulled out a thin stick of wood and gave his wrist a little flick.**

"**SHIT!" Jessie exclaimed jumping up as her wardrobe levitated.**

**At the 11 year olds word Dumbledore put the wardrobe down.**

"**I came here to deliver this." He handed her a thick envelope, **

**Jessie took it apprehensively and broke the seal.**

**________________________________________________________________**

**ALRIGHT TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! SHOULD I CONTINUE? ANY IDEAS ON HOW TO MAKE HER BETTER? I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A MARY–SUE OC!! :'( **


	2. Questions and Diagon Alley

**OKAY WELL NO ONE REVIEWED MY FIRST CHAPTER ******** BUT OH WELL! SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE ANYWAY. AGAIN I OWN NOTHING BUT JESSIE AND THE ORPHANAGE!**

**R&R!!! **

**________________________________________________________________**

"Sir?" Jessie asked as the man was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"I found this when I was 4." She pulled out a large box from under her bed to reveal a small ferret.

"Hmm." Dumbledore looked puzzled.

"His name is Pip! He can also be a Sparrow, a Lepord cub, an owl, a dog, a monkey, and a mouse." Jessie smiled pulling him out. "He talks too!"

"Why my dear I believe you have found a Sket." Dumbledore grinned looking down at the creature.

"A Sket?"

"Yes they can change what animal speices they are. Very rare. Very few people have the ability to own one. 'Tis a rare gift."

With that the wizard left.

***

"WOW!" Jessie grinned. As she, Dumbledore and Pip walked into Diagon Alley.

"Here is your money." Dumbledore said handing Jessie a small sack. "You will need to phurchase a few things for Pip in addition to your school supplies."

"Where should we go first?" Jessie asked the headmaster.

"I suggest Ollivanders. Fine wandmaker."

"Ahh hello Professor Dumbledore! I see you've brought yet another new student to do their shopping." An elderly wizard with short, white, curly hair greeted.

"Yes I have. We need to get a wand for Ms. Black."

"Of course. Here my dear try this." He handed her a rather thick wand.

"EKK!" Pip squealed as Jessie blew up a row of wands.

"Opps." Jessie squeaked.

"Hmm."

As Ollivander went to look at another wand Jessie reached down to grab a wand that had rolled over to her. Jessie gasped as a warm comforting feeling came over her.

"By George I think we found it!" Squeaked Pip.

"Ahh of course! 12 inches, Sket hair core."

"Nice." Jessie grinned.

"Only one other person owns a wand with that core." Ollivander commented.

"Who?" Jessie asked curiously.

"George Weasly."

***

"Pip! I cannot by you all this stuff!" Jessie moaned.

Pip had helped Jessie make a huge list of things he wanted.

"Not now you certainly can't but in a month or two maybe you can by him some more things." Dumbledore reasoned.

"Alright. Pip, pick a bed, three toys, a stuffy and one thing of treats." Jessie said checking things off.

Soon the three were walking down Diagon Alley towards Florish and Blotts.

"Move you two!" Jessie turned when she heard a women shout.

The women was short and plump with red hair. She was shouting at too twin boys. Jessie guessed they were maybe 12 or 13…not much older than her. They had short, flaming red hair."

"Aww come on mom! One dung bomb at ol' Crape won't hurt him any!" One of the boys said. Jessie noticed he was the taller of the two, but not by much, he also had straighter hair than his counterpart.

"NO! We have to take Ron to get a new wand. MOVE!" She shouted.

Jessie had a feeling she would be seeing these boys again.

**________________________________________________________________**

**OKAY WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK OF THIS CHAPTER AND JESSIE GETTING A FIRST GLIMPSE OF OUT TROUBLESOME DUO? **

**DON'T FORGET TO HIT THE LITTLE GREEN BUTTON BELOW AND REVIEW!**


	3. Meeting Fred and George

**I ONLY OWN JESSIE. **

**THANKS BOMBORA YOU ARE THE FIRST TO REVIEW MY STORY! **

**I WASN'T SURE WHAT PEOPLE WOULD THINK OF THE SKET.**

**AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW!**

**________________________________________________________________**

"I will see you in a few hours Jessie." Dumbledore smiled handing her a ticket. "Stick to your ticket my dear. Very important!"

"9 ¾? Is that possible?" Jessie muttered as the wizard disappeared. "Oh well here goes nothing."

She began walking down the platforms looking at the platform numbers.

"Come on ickle Ronniekins." Jessie turned the boy, or at least one of the boys she'd seen in Diagon Alley was standing there talking to what looked like his little brother.

"Don't call me that Fred! – George – which ever you are!" the young boy exclaimed.

"Oi!" Jessie called jogging to catch up with the two boys

"Ya?" The older boy replied.

"Do you know how to get on to platform 9 ¾?" Jessie asked timidly.

"We do!" The boy grinned "OI' FRED!"

"Yes brother." His twin – Fred said walking up.

"I do believe we've found a prodigy!" George grinned.

"DON'Y YOU BOYS GO CORUPPTING ANOTHER GIRL!" There mother scolded from the other side of the platform, Harry nearby.

"Aww mum! Why would-" Fred started.

"-We do that?" George finished.

Jessie giggled. She liked these boys.

There mom scowled and walked away to Harry.

"Come on Jessie." George smiled.

***

Jessie flopped down beside a raven haired boy. She had lost sight of Fred and George the second she'd boarded the train.

"I'm Jessie Black what's your name?"

"Harry Potter. Do you know who those twins are?"

"Fred and George Weasly." Jessie shrugged. "Wait a minute!"

Jessie reached down and pulled her wand out of her backpack.

"Ollivander said that only one other person had the same core as my wand did." Jessie whispered.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"George Weasly!"

"One of the twins!"

"Ya."

"**Interesting." **

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT CHAPTER? I'D LIKE TO GET 2 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPLOAD CHAPTER 4. THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Advice and First Glimpse of Hogwarts

**OKAY, OKAY I KNOW I SAID I'D UPDATE AFTER 2 REVIEWS! BUT RIGHT NOW I'M HAPPY TO GET 1!!!!!!!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING SIRENBLOOD! I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT!! **

**ANYWAY I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

**PLEASSSSSSSSE READ AND REVIEW!**

**________________________________________________________________**

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl said. "And you two are?"

"Uh Ron Weasly." Ron replied his mouth full of food.

"Jessie Black." Jessie replied snitching a chocolate frog off the pile.

"Pleasure. Well you best change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon." With that Hermione left.

"Snotty brat isn't she?" Ron commented.

"I dunno I kinda like her." Jessie shrugged grabbing her black school robes. "I'll be right back."

"Opmf!" Jessie groaned as she ran into George."

"Sorry." George said helping her up. "Oh hey Jessie."

"Hi George." Jessie smiled and walked past. "Oh do you know where I can change into my robes?"

"Ya come on I'll show you."

"Thanks." Jessie smiled. "So what year are you in?"

"Third." George replied. "I take it your first year?"

"Ya."

"Just a note. The Syltherian's aren't the nicest kids." George said.

"Oh?"

"Ya especially stay away from Evan Crape."

"Why?"

"He gave me this last year." George lifted his shirt slightly to reveal a large scar across his abdomen.

"WOW!" Jessie whispered.

"Ya put a spell on his beaters bat to have spikes and he hit me with it during a quidditch game. Put me out for a month." George said pulling his shirt back down.

**( A/N: Basically Evan is the third year equivalent of Malfoy just ten times meaner.)**

"Nice bloke." Scoffed Jessie "Sounds like Veronica. A girl at my Orhpan Inch."

"You live at an Orphan Inch?"

"Ya since I was born, my mom died giving birth to me."

"Oh. Sorry."

"That's okay. Miss. Carter is the closet thing to a mom I've ever had. Mrs. Livingston on the other hand is like a grumpy old hag!"

She grinned as George burst out laughing.

***

"Hiya' Hagrid." Harry said walking up to a large man calling all the first years.

"'Ello 'Arry." Hagrid smiled. "Who are these guys." (A/N: I really don't want to have to do Hagrids accent through the whole thing, mainly because I don't have time because I have to practice for the regional 4-H show I entered.)

"This is Jessie, and this is Ron."

"Nice ta met ye both. Come on now! FIRST YEARS! THIS WAY PLEASE!" He shouted.

Jessie crammed into a small boat with Harry, Ron and a boy she didn't know. There was a chorus of 'wows' 'ohs' and 'ahhs' as Hogwarts castle came into sight.

"Its huge!" Jessie exclaimed looking at Harry and Ron. They nodded in agreement.

Jessie leaded over the edge to look at the water.

"Fred and George say it's the Black Lake." Ron said.

"AHHHH!" Jessie squealed as she nearly fell overboard but was stopped by Hagrid grabbing her robes.

"You 'oughta be careful there Jessie. Last thing you need is to fall in with ol' Squidy."

"Squidy?" Jessie said looking confussed at Hagrid.

"Ya the giant squi-"

"PIP!!" Jessie exclaimed snatching the Lepord cub out by the scruff of his neck.

"At least Lepords like water." Pip commented shaking.

Harry, Ron, and Jessie laughed as they walked up towards the castle.

**________________________________________________________________**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? I'D LIKE AT LEAST ONE REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Cousins and Sorting

**THANKS BOMBORA I'M SOOO GLAD YOUR LIKING MY STORY! I HAD IT RATED M JUST TO BE SAFE, BUT NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT I'M THINKING I'LL CHANGE IT TO T INCASE OF LANGUAGE. I'M HOPING TO HAVE IT FOLLOW THROUGH TO HER 7****TH**** YEAR!**

**AGAIN I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER I JUST OWN JESSIE! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**________________________________________________________________**

Jessie watched as slimy haired boy, she assumed it was Draco Malfoy, tried to influence Harry to be friends with him. Jessie smiled smugly when Harry gave the boy a good ego bruising.

"What's the matter cousin? Not going be friends with Weasel and Potter here I hope." He snarled.

"What do you care who I make friends with!" Jessie snapped. Dumbledore had given her a heads up about this boy.

"We'll if your going to be in Slytherin you can't possibly be friends with a Gryffindor."

"How do you know if I'll be in Slytherin?" Jessie countered.

"Well everyone in our family before you was in Slytherin. Well except for Sirus Black…your dad."

Jessie was slightly stunned she had never known her fathers name, mainly because Miss. Carter didn't know it.

"Excuse me." Professor McGonagall said tapping Malfoy on the shoulder. "Were ready for you now."

Jessie ignored the ceiling and everything else. She insead looked for the read–headed twins. But she stopped her search when the hat burst into song. Scaring the crap out of her. When it was done McGonagall began calling the scared children up one by one.

"Black, Jezebel."

Jessie slowly got up and walked to the stool. She caught a glimpse of George just before the hat was placed over head and she was plunged into darkness.

"Hmm." The hat began "A long line of Slytherins. But there is one odd ball. Ahh yes. Lots of courage! You seem to have a lot of wit and cleverness."

'Please not Slytherin! I'll take any other house but not Slytherin!' Jessie thought, remembering what Draco had said.

"Well it had better be-"

Jessie closed her eyes waiting for the word that she knew was to come.

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Jessie smiled in relief as she hopped off the chair and ran to the cheering Gryffindor table and plopped down beside George.

***

"Say Percy. Who's that talking to Professor Qruiall?" Jessie glanced up when Harry asked the question.

"Ehh don't worry about Perfect Prefect Percy." George grinned.

"I believe mum said to leave Ms. Black alone and not to corrupt her." Percy said snidely.

"Who's corrupting!!!" George exclaimed looking innocent.

"Ya! Were innocent!!" Fred added.

Percy shot them a ya right look but went back to his pudding.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Jessie poured herself some Pumpkin Juice, and took a tentative but large sip. It tasted alright but she suddenly had trouble breathing. She reached over a smacked George on the arm.

"What?" George asked glancing over.

"Can't breathe." Jessie gasped her hand still on his robes.

"She's allgeric to the pumpkin juice George she needs to go to the hospital wing!" Percy hissed.

"Fred. Help me with her." George said scooping her up.

***

Jessie sat up coughing.

"Ahh your awake." An old women smiled bustling in with a flask. "Didn't think I'd get a patient this early in the year."

"Well it wasn't my fault!" Snapped Jessie, "It was that damn pumpkin juice!"

"I'm well aware of that. Here, this will help incase you digest any, and this is to test your drink to be sure there is no Pumpkin juice in it." The women handed her a thin pen like tool, and a small box of tubes.

"Thanks." Jessie said shoving the things into her bag. "Can I go now? I have Transfiguration."

"Of course."

Jessie quickly jumped off the bed and ran out of the hospital wing, running right into Harry and Ron.

"Hey you okay?" Harry asked.

"Ya, course." Jessie shrugged. "We need to get to Transfiguration." She gasped and began sprinting down the hall, Harry and Ron on her heels.

**________________________________________________________________**

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	6. Snape & a Rescue

**I'm really glad you guys are liking it! Bombora, yes Jessie is ****illegitimate. For those of you who don't now what that means, like me, it means Jessie was born out of wedlock. **

**You'll learn a bit more about Jessie's mom and other things in later chapters. **

**Once again I own nothing, and again please read and review.**

**ENJOY!**

**________________________________________________________________**

Jessie watched Snape pick on Harry. She really wanted to punch his crooked nose!

"Ahh Ms. Black." Snape said coldly.

"Yes sir?" Jessie said glaring up at the professor, trying her best to control her rising temper.

"Ahh I see we have our father's attitude." Jessie stood angrily "Ahh yes and his temper too I see." Snape added slyly.

Hermione tugged lightly on her sleeve and Jessie sat down reluctantly. She had a feeling it would be a looooong year!

***

"I mean Snape makes Livingston look like an angel!" Jessie ranted to Fred and George.

"He does have a nasty air about him doesn't he?" Fred commented.

"Ekk!" Jessie hissed ducking behind a tapestry.

Fred and George looked up in time to see Malfoy walking towards them flanked by his cronies.

"Well Weasel, were is my dear cousin Jezebel?" Malfoy sneered.

"No clue." George replied first.

"I saw her right here talking to you two."

"Well she's not here." Fred said.

"Uh huh." Malfoy turned to walk away, but turned and shot a hex right at George.

This had snapped Jessie she sprinted out from behind the tapestry with every intent to murder her cousin. But George was too quick and grabbed her around her waist. Fred was eyeing Crabbe and Goyle, who were retreating with an unconscious Malfoy.

"He really oughta learn spells better so that they don't backfire." Fred said sticking his wand back in his pocket.

"Lemme go! One kidney punch! Come on George!" Jessie exclaimed.

George looked to his brother for help with the squirming 11 year old.

"I'm surprised that you know what a kidney punch is." George grinned once they had calmed Jessie down.

"Well when you live at an Orphan Inch your whole life you have a tendency to pick up a few things." Jessie said glaring up at the 13 year old boy.

"Wow I've never seen a glare like that!" Fred commented coming up behind his twin.

"Damn twins." Jessie muttered stalking away from the boys.

***

Jessie sprinted down the corridor she was late for Charms, and from what Fred and George had told her it was a pretty good class.

"Aww Ms. Black I was wondering where you were!" Professor Flitwick smiled.

"Sorry sir. Someone stole my shoes." Jessie said looking pointedly at Lavender Brown, one of her roommates.

"We will be learning a wrist movement today. Repeat after me." Flitwick took out his wand "The swish and flick!"

***

"Hey." A large boy greeted falling into step beside Jessie.

"Hi." Jessie muttered confused. She looked up and took in the fact that he was wearing Slytherin robes and was a bit taller than the twins but thin like them.

"What's your name?"

"Jessie."

"That's a nice name."

"Thanks I think." Jessie looked down when he grabbed her wrist.

"Come on I want to show you something." He said grinning evily.

"Uh no thanks." Jessie said trying to pull her arm from his grip, but the boy held firm.

"You will come with me wheather you like it or not!" He hissed.

Jessie still stuggling looked around for anyone she knew.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Jessie shouted down the corridor, spotting the red heads. All the while still trying to get out of the boy's vice like grip.

The twins turned, realizing Jessie was in trouble raced down the hall. The boy was pulling harder and hurting her arm. A LOT!

"Let her go." Fred growled punching the boy in the stomach while George pulled Jessie from the boys grip and pulled her safely against him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Ya." Jessie replied wrapping her arms around his waist tightly.

"What's going on here!" A voice shouted.

George, Jessie, and Fred turned to see Percy coming down the hall at a swift pace.

"Those slimy brats attacked me." The boy said point and Fred and George.

"Only because you were hurting Jessie!" George shot back.

Percy glanced down at the first year clinging to his younger brother, her face buried into his upper stomach. **(A/N: Anyone have any ideas where Harry came to on the twins in the first movie? That will give me a better idea where Jessie should come too.)** That told the fifth year all he needed to know.

"50 points from Slythern." Percy said.

"FOR WHAT!" the boy shouted causing Jessie to cling tighter to George.

"Attacking a student." Percy said calmly.

"What about them!" The boys exclaimed pointing to Fred and George.

"Fred 20 point from Gryffindor, George 10." Percy said glancing at his younger brothers.

"30 MEASILY POINTS!"

"Fred fought in self-defense of Jessie, and George did not fight at all." Percy said. "Fred, George take her to the Hospital Wing and see if Mr. Crape did any damage."

**________________________________________________________________**

**Jessie certainly had her fair share of trouble in this chapter. Okay I'm not 100% sure if Sirius had a temper. Once again please Review.**


	7. Lavener & Learning more about Evan Crape

**Here's chapter 7. I own nothing.**

**________________________________________________________________**

"I'm fine! He just yanked on my arm a bit! That's all." Jessie complained as she sat on a bed in the Hospital Wing, George sitting beside her.

"Ya but with Crape yanking on your arm a bit could put you in St. Mugos for a year!" Fred countered leaning against the wall.

"He's right Jessie. Crape could have hurt you badly." George added his voice full of concern.

"Well thanks for rescuing me." Jessie sighed as she leaned tiredly against George.

"What are you doing back in here Ms. Black! Don't tell me you drank more Pumpkin Juice!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed coming out of her office.

"Evan Crape gave Jessie's arm a good couple of yanks." Fred replied standing straight.

"Thank you I'll be fine!" Jessie said shoving both boys towards the doors.

"That boy puts more students in the hospital wing in a month than Qudditch does in a year!" Madam Pomfrey sighed once the twins left "I keep telling Professor Dumbledore that, that boy needs to be expelled! But no! His father helps pay school funds so Fudge doesn't want him expelled!"

"He really hurts a lot of students?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Oh heavens yes! He's put both Weasley twins in here several times, though George more than Fred, George's last stay was a month long after Mr. Crape hit him with a bewitched beater's bat! I thought for sure that little stunt would get him expelled but no! His father and Fudge claimed that it was the poor Weasley boys fault!" Madam Pomfrey rambled as she checked over Jessie's arm. "There you are dear! You best get to the Great Hall or you'll miss supper!"

"Thank you!" Jessie replied as she grabbed her bag and raced out the door.

***

"I don't get it! How the bloody hell can you like Potions! Snape is a git!" Ron hissed across the table at Jessie.

"That's beside the point Ron! I whole heartedly agree! Snape is a foul bloody git! But the work is fun!" Jessie replied in a whisper.

"You two bad mouthing ol' grease head?" Fred asked as he and George wandered up to the table.

"Tsk Tsk!" George sighed.

"Oh hush up you two! Go throw dung bomb's at Crape!" Jessie hissed.

"Already did kiddo! And it was beautiful! Right Fred?" George said flopping down beside Harry.

"Right-o brother!" Fred replied sitting beside George.

"Well at least it's a weekend! I don't have to deal with Snape, and I can avoid Malfoy, Crape easily enough." Jessie commented ignoring the twins.

"Don't forget Lavender." Harry said glancing at Jessie.

"Oh ya!" Jessie said looking thoughtful.

"Who?" Fred asked looking across Harry.

"Lavender Brown a girl in Gryffindor and our year. She keeps stealing me and Hermione's stuff." Jessie informed. "Anyway I'm off to Hagrids." She added standing.

"Your going to Hagrids! What about your homework!" Ron exclaimed.

"I finished it last night!" Jessie replied leaning back across the table.

"Oh." Ron muttered as Jessie walked out of the Great Hall.

***

"Hurry up!" Lavender grumbled as Jessie tugged on her midnight black runners.

"If your in such a hurry go on your own!" Jessie snapped.

"Hmpf." Was all the came from Lavender as she leaned against Jessie's bed.

"Hmpf all you like Lavender, I'm putting on my runners before I go to feast!" Jessie said as she stood. "Lets go."

"Oh my lipstick is smeared!" Lavender shrieked as she dove into the small bathroom.

Jessie shook her head as she descended the stairs, Lavender was 11 and she was already worrying about make up.

***

"You were suppose to wait for me!" Lavender hissed angrily.

"No I wasn't Lavender." Jessie replied from beside Harry.

"I waited for you!" Lavender said sitting across from her.

"Only because you wanted too! I wasn't going to wait twenty minutes for you to re-apply your bloody lipstick!" Jessie countered, earning a clap from the twins. "Bugger off you two!" Jessie said sticking her tongue out at the pranksters.

Fred was about to reply when Professor Quraill came running into the Great Hall.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" He shouted "I you ought to know." He stuttered before fainting.

All Jessie heard after that was screams and shouts.

"SILENCE!!!" Dumbledore roared. "Everyone will please not panic." He paused, "Now prefects will take their houses back to dormitories. Teachers will follow me into the dungeons."

"Come on." Jessie whispered grabbing Harry and Ron as she followed the twins. She had a feeling this would not turn out well.

**________________________________________________________________**

**Okay guys here's the scoop, this maybe the last update for a while because I killed the charge cord on my laptop, so I'm using the last of my battery power to update this and upload all my other important files. I will try and sneak on my sisters computer in the mornings but until I can afford a new laptop which will be when my dad finds my Canada savings bonds I may not be able to update. **

**Miami Scene**


	8. Trolls and Odd Moods

**YAY MY DAD FOUND A NEW POWER CORD FOR ME! Bless him! I own nothing!**

**________________________________________________________________**

**Jessie hurried through the corridor with Ron and Harry and the other Gryffindor's, suddenly Harry yanked on Ron and Jessie's arms.**

"**What?" Ron asked obviously confused.**

"**Hermione she doesn't know!" Harry exclaimed quietly.**

**Jessie looked wide eyed from Harry to Ron and back again.**

"**Lets go!" She said and began sprinting back towards the girls lavatory. **

"**Jessie!" Harry hissed grabbing Jessie's arm and yanked her into an alcove. "It's going into the girls bathroom!" **

"**No duh!" Jessie hissed pulling out her wand. **

"**Were are you going!" Ron whispered as Jessie snuck out from the alcove. **

"**Hermione's going to need help!" Jessie replied.**

"**Come one Ron." Harry said as he, Ron, and Jessie raced into the bathroom.**

"**AHHHH!" Hermione shrieked as the troll destroyed the stalls with her in one.**

"**HERMIONE MOVE!" Harry shouted as Jessie and Ron began throwing wood at the troll.**

"**Jessie go get a teacher! NOW!" Harry exclaimed. **

"**Okay!" Jessie sprinted out the hall and down to corridor.**

"**PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL!!!!!" Jessie shouted seeing her transfiguration teacher.**

"**Ms. Black what are you doing out of your dormitory?" **

"**Harry. Ron. Hermione. Troll. Girls bathroom." Jessie panted. **

"**Oh dear. Professor Sprout take her back to the common room."**

"**Come on dear." Professor Sprout said taking Jessie gently by the arm.**

*******

"**What happened?" Jessie asked jumping up from her spot on the couch between the twins.**

"**McGonagall took away 5 points from Hermione and gave me and Harry 5 points each." Ron said.**

"**For sheer dumb luck." Harry added grinning slightly. **

"**Well I'm glad your all alright." Jessie said resuming her spot between Fred and George.**

"**So are we." Ron muttered.**

*******

"**So who wants to play exploding snaps?" Fred said looking like anover excited child. **

"**With you? No way!" George commented dryly before racing grumpily up to the third year boys dorm. **

"**Aww poor baby!" Fred called up the stairs.**

"**Piss off!" George shouted.**

"**What's his problem?" Jessie asked Fred and Lee.**

"**Who knows with today's teenagers!" Fred shrugged bounding up the stairs after his twin.**

"**Have any of you noticed that George is rather grumpy lately?" Jessie asked sitting at a table with Harry, and Hermione. **

"**No more than normal." Harry replied not looking up from his charms essay.**

"**But George is NEVER grumpy!" Jessie said leaning across Hermione.**

"**Do you mind!" Hermione snapped. **

"**Don't tell me your doing Ron's homework again!" Jessie sighed.**

"**I'm just helping him a bit." Hermione defended.**

"**How's he going to learn it of you do it for him?" Jessie asked.**

"**She's got a point." Harry said.**

"**She does yours too Harry!" Jessie snapped. **

**________________________________________________________________**

**Okay I know it's short but were going to see a movie tonight and I wanted to get this updated before we leave! Anyway read and Review!!**


	9. Bashing Bludgers

**Here's another chapter! So glad the laptops working again! Anyway I own nothing! Read and Review!**

**________________________________________________________________**

"Hurry up you too!" Jessie called into the showers. She was waiting impatiently for the twins.

"Coming mum!" Fred joked.

"Fred Gideon Weasley!" Jessie scolded imitating Professor McGonagall. **(A/N: Jessie hasn't met their mum yet.) **"You have detention for a year!"

"OH NO!" Fred gasped pretending to faint.

Jessie laughed smacking Fred's arm. "Where's George?" She asked noticing the lack of Fred's counterpart.

"I think he's trying a new mode of suicide. Flying himself to death." Fred commented gesturing towards the pitch.

"He's still out there!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Yup."

"GEORGE!" Jessie shouted watching George smack bludgers in the air.

"Stupefy!" Fred shouted as a bludger whistled, unnoticed towards George's head.

"Thanks!" George called as he bashed the other bludger away from him.

"What's up with him?" Jessie asked. "He's been acting odd."

"Crape's probably giving him a hard time again." Fred replied shrugging, "Come on."

Fred proceed to drag Jessie off the pitch and back towards the castle.

***

"GREAT!! JUST BLOODY GREAT!!" George shouted angrily as it began to rain heavily. Two hours after the Qudditch match George was still bashing bludgers around, it was his way of blowing off steam, and the rain wasn't helping.

"GEORGE!" A voice called from the pitch below him. "COME IN TO THE CASTLE PLEASE! YOUR GOING TO CATCH PHEUMONIA!"

"It'd be better than dealing with Crape!" George shouted as he began to descend.

"So Fred was right." Jessie began "Crape is giving you a hard time." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Nothing I can't handle." George smiled walking into the locker room.

"It's about me. Isn't it?" Jessie asked leaning against Fred's locker as George pulled off his robes.

"Don't worry Jessie I can handle it." George replied pulling off the last of his guards. "Go over there." He said pointing the area where the girls changed.

"Why?" Jessie asked curiously.

George blushed slightly. "For reasons I'd rather not explain." He said simply and gave her a light push.

***

"You were right." Jessie commented sitting on the arm of the chair that Fred was sitting on.

"About what?" Fred asked looking slightly confused. "OW!" He moaned as Jessie clapped him on the back of his head.

"Crape _is _giving George a hard time."

"I had that figured out a while ago kid." Fred replied.

"You did?"

"Ya! George always goes and bashes bludgers when either _A _he's having school issues. Or _B _Crape's giving him a hard time again." Fred explained going back to his charms homework.

"How'd you rule out school issues?" Jessie asked her brow creasing.

Fred sighed as he set down his quill. "I just know my twin. Now look kid I have _got_ to get this extra credit work done. I'm already failing Charms!"

"It's only first term! I thought you were good at charms!"

"Nah. That's George's forte. I'm good at Potions and Herbology. George is good at Charms and Transfiguration. Now get going! Do you own homework!" Fred said shooing Jessie away.

Jessie sighed as she glanced around the common room. She had already finished her school work. Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were still doing their homework, as was George, and Hermione was studying even though she had finished her homework last night. Jessie decided to go up to her room and finish reading her book.

"I thought you'd gone to keep Fred from getting pneumonia." Lavender commented as Jessie began digging through her trunk.

"No I went to keep George from getting pneumonia." Jessie replied grabbing her book from the bottom of the trunk.

"Honestly you have got to learn how to tell the twins apart." Jessie sighed standing up and walking to her four post bed.

"I…I can." Lavender stammered. "But you said-"

"I said I was going to out to the pitch to drag _George _in!"

"Fine." Lavender huffed stalking out of the room.

"Finally some peace and quiet!" Jessie groaned opening her book.

***Dodge's objects being thrown.* Sorry for the crappy chapter! *Dodges more objects.* I had major writers block! Could Fred be getting a wee bit annoyed with out little firstie? Will try and add another chapter tonight!**

**Any way please review!**


	10. Chirstmas, Family Drama, & Snow Drifts

**As promised here's another chapter! I own nothing! Well except Jessie. I wish I owned George! I'll shut up now.**

**________________________________________________________________**

Jessie bolted out of bed, woken by a loud squeal.

"Oh my gosh Lavender! Its beautiful!" Pavarti squealed.

"Your squealing over a bloody dress!" Jessie snapped flipping her covers off and stalking over to the two squealing girls.

"But it's a Vachenzo!" Lavender exclaimed. **(A/N: I don't think it's a real designer if it is SORRY! :D)**

"A what?"

"A Vachenzo silly!" Lavender said rolling her eyes. "You honestly don't know who Vanchenzo is!"

"Nope." Jessie replied going back to her bed.

"But everyone knows who Vanchenzo is!" Pavarti gasped.

"Not me." Jessie said looking at her pile of gifts.

Jessie pulled the first gift off the pile. It was from Ms. Carter, Jessie ripped off the paper to reveal a light brown leather diary, it had a lock on the side. In the wrappings was a letter and a key on a delicate gold chain.

_Dear Jessie,_

_I know I haven't written much dear but Mrs. Livingston doesn't like owls flying around the orphanage. How's your term going, I do hope your working hard and staying out of trouble._

Jessie snorted between the twins, Harry, Ron and Hermione she was in trouble more than she wasn't.

_I thought it might be nice to have a dairy to write all your feelings in. My mum always said it was unhealthy for a girl to tell all of her feeling and troubles to a person, so she bought me a diary for my 12__th__ birthday, but seeing as how you've started at a new school, in practically a new world I thought you might like spot to put your feelings into. _

_Love,_

_Ms. Carter._

Jessie smiled as she set the diary and letter aside and slipped the chain over her head. She moved on to the next present. It was a book about magical creatures from Hermione, Jessie wished that the book worm was here. She then opened a large bag full of treats for Pip from Hagrid. Then was a wizard's chess set from Ron, a bag full of Chocolate Frogs, and other assorted treats from Harry. And lastly another bag yet this time it was full of dungbombs, filibster water proof fireworks, and more joke and prank related things, and an IOU from Fred to teach Jessie some protective spells and some hexs, and an IOU from George give Jessie some lessons on being a beater.

Jessie grinned as she shoved the things into her trunk. She tugged on her runner, closing her trunk with a snap and raced down the stairs to find the boys.

Jessie walked up to the first year boys dorm and heard George talking to Harry and Ron. Jessie sneaked through the open door and pressed a finger to her lips to tell Harry and Ron to pretend she wasn't there.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Jessie shouted jumping on to George's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

"MIDGET ATTACK!" George exclaimed causing his twin, Harry and Ron to giggle. When he let out a fake scream that could rival Lavenders, Jessie and the three other boys burst into hysteric's, Fred had to lean on Harry's bed in order to stay standing he was laughing so hard. Jessie simply let go of George's neck and waist and fell to the floor with a thud, causing the others, Fred especially, to laugh even harder. Jessie simply laid on the floor laughing.

***

Jessie walked into the Great Hall with Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy. She glanced at the thirteen extra large Christmas tree's, six on each side of the Great Hall, and the largest one behind the teachers table. Jessie scanned the table, all the teachers were there, she then glanced a the Slytherin table, she was pleased to see Crape was not with his group of friends, meaning that he had gone home for the holidays.

"Come on Jessie lets go eat before Ron and Fred scarf it all." George said pulling Jessie to the Gryffindor table, where the other's sat, Fred and Ron stuffing their faces.

"Oi! Perc! No sitting with the Prefects!" Fred suddenly shouted. Jessie followed his gaze and saw Percy moving to sit with the other Prefects.

"Ya Percy! Christmas is a time for family!" George shouted.

Percy stomped angrily back to where his brothers, Harry and Jessie sat.

"Must you embarrass me in front of the other Prefects!" Percy scolded the twins.

"That's what little brothers do bro." Fred replied looking rather smug.

"Relax Percy only a couple Prefects were there anyways." Jessie whispered.

"That's beside the point Jessie!" Percy huffed. "I must sit with the Prefects, it's my duty!"

"Duty shmuty." George said waving his hand.

"At least I care about the rules and don't insist on trying break each one of them!" Percy snapped at George.

"At least were not pompus asses!" George countered leaning across Jessie.

"Ya!" Fred exclaimed.

"At least I'm not failing Charms!" Percy snarled at Fred.

Jessie glanced nervously between the twins and Percy, she knew Percy had struck a rather sore nerve with Fred, he may joke a lot but he was really trying to pass Charms. Fred stood and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"That was low!" George growled standing "Even for you!" he added as he ran out after his twin.

***

Jessie ducked as snowballs whizzed past her. The twins had refused to talk to their older brother after the events of that morning, and Percy certainly wasn't complaining. Jessie stumbled as a snowball hit her in the side of the head. Jessie spun to see who it was.

"TWINS!" Jessie snarled spotting the two cackling boys a couple of yards away.

She quickly made two snowballs, she threw the first, hitting George squarely in the face and other knocking Fred's toque off.

"Shit!" She excalmed as George began sprinting after her. "You threw a snowball at me first!"

Jessie felt something pick her up. "AGH!! NO GEORGE!" Jessie cried just before said twin dumped her into a large snow bank.

***

Jessie shivered as she shrugged off her coat as she came into the toasty common room.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked coming over as Jessie sat in front of the fire.

"George." Jessie replied.

"What did he do?" Ron questioned.

"Dumped me in the largest snow drift he could find after I chucked a couple of snowballs at him and Fred."

"He dumped you in a snow drift!" Harry snorted.

"Shut up." Jessie groaned as she stood and made her way to the first year girls dorm.

Jessie quickly dried and changed, she pulled on a pair of faded Denver Hayes jeans, her wild horses shirt, her blue runners, and her favorite hoodie.

***

"I see your dry." Fred grinned as Jessie sat beside him at the Gryffindor table for the Christmas feast.

"Bugger off." Jessie grumbled grabbing a cup and filling it with hot chocolate.

"Such language for a wee firstie!" George mocked.

Jessie stuck her tongue out at the youngest twin.

***

Jessie smiled to her self as she laid in bed that night. It had been probably the best day of her life. Well except for the twins and Percy's fight, they still weren't speaking to each other. Even George dumping her in the snow drift was pretty fun. Jessie pulled the warm covers to her chin just before she drifted off to sleep.

**________________________________________________________________**

**What'd you think of my Christmas chapter? I know I made Percy stoop rather low, but I thought some family drama between the troublesome duo and Perfect Prefect Percy might be interesting. Let me know what you think! Review!**


	11. Trying to Pass Charms & A Question

**Okay guys I hope you like this chapter! I own nothing! Read and Review**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jessie sprinted down to corridor that led to the Snape's class room. If she didn't book it she would be late for sure and get a detention. Jessie sighed with relieved she reached the rest of the class just as they were about to go in.

Jessie sat beside Hermione in the back of the classroom, she tugged out her Potions book.

"How come you were late?" Ron asked quietly.

"I slept in." Muttered Jessie.

Ron was about to reply when Snape began talk to the class about the potion they would be brewing.

***

"Was it just me or was Qurall a lot more creepy?" Jessie asked as the four friends walked into Gryffindor Tower.

"They say that when Professor Quarull took a sabbatical leave for a year, something must have happened because he's never been the same since." Hermione stated sitting in one of the arm chairs by the fire.

"What are you four chatting about?" Fred asked as he and George wandered over.

"Quarall, Jessie figures he was a bit more creepy than normal." Ron replied as George sat on the floor in front of Jessie and Fred sat between Ron and Jessie on the couch.

"So you noticed it too?" George asked turning to look at Jessie.

"Ya. Its kind of hard not to notice, he's stuttering a lot more."

"I think the only reason you two noticed is because you look for minuet details that no one else does. That's why you're the only one who can tell Fred and George apart." Hermione said.

"Makes sense." Fred shrugged glancing at his watch. "If you'll excuse me kids I must go see Professor Flitwick for some help with Charms."

"Fred's going for extra help!" Ron whispered looking slightly worried.

"Hey he's really trying to pass Charms Ron." Jessie said tugging out her Transfiguration homework. "Hey George can you help me, I cannot seem to get this one spell right."

"Sure." George replied moving so he was beside Jessie.

***

"Professor McGonagall?" Jessie asked approaching the deputy headmistress.

"Yes Miss. Black?" McGonagall said looking up from her grading.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, are you still having difficulties with that spell?"

"No Mam, George helped with it. It's about my parents."

"Your parents?" McGonagall questioned looking stunned.

"Yes, I don't know anything about them." Jessie replied.

"I don't think I'm the right person to give you information about your parents Miss. Black."

"Bu-"

"You best get to lunch before your friends come looking for you."

***

Jessie wandered into the common room that night looking for the twins, she hadn't seen them at lunch and she wanted to tell them what McGonagall had said that morning.

"Hey George. Where's Freddie?" Jessie asked slumping into the chair across from the twin.

"Freddie is with Flitwick." George said looking up from his homework. "What did McGonagall say?"

"She basically said that she was not the best person to give me information on my mum and dad." Jessie pouted.

"Oh." Said George "How's that spell coming?"

"Good, I've almost got it nailed!"

"Nailed?" George asked obviously confused.

"It's a muggle saying." Jessie explained pulling out her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay, okay I know this wasn't the best chapter but I had major writers block! But look on the bright side, Jessie beginning to get curious about her parents! I'd like 3 reviews before I update again! REVIEW :D**


	12. Quidditch & Dumbledore

**Okay guys here's chapter 12 like a promised! **

**annie-lauren – I'm glad you like my style of writing!**

**bombora – I haven't named Jessie's mum, that'll be coming soo.**

**Jeane-Granger – I wasn't sure what people would think of Fred failing Charms.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Come on you two quit chatting and get moving!" The Quidditch Captain Oliver Wood shouted at the twins who were hovering at the far end of the pitch in a heated conversation.

"Eye, eye captain!" George shouted.

Jessie, who was sitting in the stands watching the Gryffindor Qudditch practice, laughed as the twins raced as fast as they could to the other end of the pitch were the rest of the team was.

"You blithering idiots!" Alica Spinnet shouted as the two twins nearly knocked her and Katie Bell off their brooms.

"Opps sorry Alica!" George said.

"Oh so sorry!" Fred grinned bowing on his broom to Katie.

"Oi! You two cut the theatrics!" Oliver shouted.

***

"That wasn't a half bad practice." Katie commented as the team walked into the locker room.

"Speak for yourself." Fred moaned rubbing his knee, he'd accidently hit it rather hard with his beaters bat after he'd hit a bludger.

George glanced down at his twin as he pulled off his sweater, spraying dried mud everywhere. He really hated practicing in the mud and rain, but it was good, because if it was like that during a match, they'd be more prepared.

"Hey did I tell you I saw little Jessie Black out here last night." Angelina commented.

"That kid who was watching us during practice?" Oliver inquired.

"Ya. She was playing with the quaffle, I must say she'd be a pretty good chaser!" Angelina replied. "Alica, Katie and I were thinking of giving her a few lessons."

"She'd probably like that." Fred said walking to the showers.

"Ya she seems to love Quidditch." George added.

"Not to mention it might be nice for her to have a few older girls to talk to." Fred called.

"Ya, I mean all she's got is the girls in our year, I think twins are the only older students she knows." Harry said pulling on his clothes.

"Speaking of, George your girlfriend is outside." Alica said.

"What? George blushed. He stuck his head out the door and saw Jessie standing there, waiting quietly for the team to come out.

"She's not my girlfriend." George muttered quietly, as the whole room, minus Harry, roared with laughter.

***

"How's Charms going?" Jessie asked the next afternoon, Fred had been with Professor Flitwick all morning.

"Pretty good." Fred grinned "I'm almost caught up now."

"Great! That means its back to our old antics!" George beamed.

"Actually he wants me to keep coming to work with him until I'm a bit ahead, then he wants me to work with him once a week to make sure I stay caught up." Fred replied

"Miss. Black." Professor McGonagall said coming up behind the trio.

"Yes Mam?" Jessie asked.

"Come with me please."

Jessie glanced at the twins before climbing off her seat and following McGonagall out of the Great Hall.

"Were are we going Mam?" Jessie asked timidly.

"You'll see."

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a large Phoenix statue. "Twizzlers." She said, the Phoenix moved to the side revealing a stair case.

"Wow!" Jessie breathed.

"Up you go."

Jessie looked up at her teacher before ascending the spiral stair case. When she reached the top she found herself in front of a large oak door. She gently pushed it open. Jessie stepped quietly into the large oval office. She glanced at all the paintings who were whispering frantically to each other, eyeing and pointing at Jessie. It was then Jessie noticed the large bird, she guessed it was a Phoenix like the statue that hid the staircase. Jessie reached up and petted the birds head lightly; she couldn't help but grin when it cooed gently at her and nuzzled his head in her hand.

"I believe Fox likes you." A voice said from behind Jessie.

Jessie spun to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Jessie gasped.

"No need to be alarmed child." The old man smiled moving to sit at his desk "Fox is a Phoenix."

"I figured so." Jessie admitted. "When they die they burst into flames, then they're reborn from the ashes." Jessie said remembering what she had read in the book Hermione had given her.

"Quite right my dear." Dumbledore said, motioning Jessie to the soft chair across from him, once Jessie was seated he began again. "Professor McGonagall told me that you paid her a visit a few days ago. To learn more about your parents, am I right?"

"Yes sir." Jessie replied. "I know nothing about them!"

"Well, I will tell you everything I can."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**YAY! Jessie's about to learn more about her parents! Anyhow, What did you think of this chapter? Do you like the idea of, Angelina, Katie, and Alica, teaching Jessie some quidditch? Also I'd like some title ideas for Chamber of Secrets. Seeing as this is my 'Change' Series, I'd like something with Change in it, wheather it be; change, changed, changing. Let me know your ideas! I want 4 reviews before I update again! REVIEW :D**


	13. Questions Answered & An Offer

**Okay I know I only got two reviews, but I wanted to be fair to those who did review…so here's chapter 13!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Who were my parents?" Jessie asked quickly.

"Your father is Sirius Black, a pure blood wizard. Your mother was Belle Dunlo, a muggle." Dumbledore began.

"A muggle? So that means I'm a half–blood?"

"Yes Jessie you are a half–blood."

"Were is my father sir?"

"I'm afraid that is something I cannot tell you until you are older." Dumbledore said.

"Oh." Jessie sighed "Can you tell me anything else about my father?"

"Only that he went to school with Harry's father."

"He went to school with Harry's dad?" Jessie gasped.

"Yes."

"What about my mum?" Jessie asked quickly.

"Well your mother was the only child of a rich muggle businessman. She was to say the least, moody."

"Moody?"

"Yes…her moods changed quite often, though that was something your father loved about your mother, kept him on his feet. She was rather feisty, and spunky as I recall."

"Do I –" Jessie began.

"I think that's enough information for one day Jessie, don't want to overload you. Now I do believe the Weasley twins are waiting with baited breath to hear what you've learned." Dumbledore smiled.

"Oh, thank you Professor." Jessie said standing, "Bye Fox."

***

"She was a muggle?" Fred inquired.

"For the fifth time YES! My mum was a muggle!" Jessied exclaimed.

Jessie had finally found the twins and told them what Dumbledore had told her.

"So your dad went to school with Harry's dad." George mused as they walked down the corridor.

"Yes." Jessie replied.

"Oi! Fred! George!" A voice called from behind them.

"Yes Ange?" Fred grinned.

Jessie watched the three girls come towards them.

"Jessie, this is Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet. They're the chasers on the Gryffindor Qudditch team." George said, noticing Jessie's slightly overwhelmed look.

"Hi Jessie." Angelina said bending down to Jessie's level. "I saw you playing with the Quaffel the other night. Oh it's okay! Your not in trouble!" Angelina said quickly.

"What Ange means to say is that you could be a damn good chaser." Alicia said sweetly.

"With a bit of practice." Katie spoke up.

"So we wanted to see if you wanted to come to our private chaser practice?" Angelina asked.

Jessie looked at Fred and George who grinned, "Ya." Jessie grinned.

"Alright it's settled." Angelina smiled standing. "Fred, George, you can make sure she get there?"

"Yes dear." Fred said.

"Okay, its at 2 o'clock next Sunday afternoon. See you then Jessie!" Angelina called as the three girls headed back down the corridor.

***

Jessie sat down at one of the tables in the common room, she pulled out and piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and began to write.

_Dear Shannara,_**(Shannara is an older girl at the Orphanage, who is like a sister to Jessie, she knows Jessie is a witch.) **

_How are you? How's Ms. Carter? I'm doing alright here, getting into lots of trouble! Don't tell Ms. Carter! All my marks are good, oh Fred's caught up in Charms, which he's quite happy about. He's even rubbed it in Percy's face! By the way they are speaking again, I'm so relieved too! _

_Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, the Chaser's for the Gryffindor Quidditch team have offered to teach me how to be a chaser! I'm SO happy! I think Fred like's Angelina too! _

_I found more about my mum and dad. My dad is a pure blood wizard, which according to George means that he has no muggles in his background, and my mum was a muggle, she was the daughter of a rich businessman apparently. _

_Well I'd better go the twins are waiting to play Exploding Snaps with me._

_Love _

_Jessie _

"Harry?" Jessie asked rolling up the letter.

"Ya?"

"Could I borrow Hedwig please?"

"Sure he's up in my room."

"Thanks Harry." Jessie smiled standing "Oh hush up you two! I'll be right down!"

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**What you guys think? Jessie finally found out some things about her parents. ****Again I'd like some title ideas for Chamber of Secrets. Seeing as this is my 'Change' Series, I'd like something with Change in it, wheather it be; change, changed, changing. Let me know your ideas! REVIEW :D**


	14. Chaser Practice & Protection

**Okay guys here's chapter 14! I own nothing!! **

**READ AND REVIEW!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Okay. Now the idea here is NOT to act like Fred and George –" Angelina started.

"HEY!" The twins shouted from opposite ends of the pitch.

"It's true!" Alicia shouted.

"Anyway!" Angelina called "Lets get into a circle, Jessie, were going to gently toss the Quaffel back and forth. Ready?"

"Definatly."

Angelina gently threw the Quaffle who caught it easily, Jessie threw the Quaffle to Katie, who threw it to Katie, who threw it to Jessie. After a few minutes it began to get harder to catch the Quaffle, Jessie missed it a few times, but Angelina said that was normal.

"Okay lets break off into teams." Angelina said when Alica tossed her the Quaffle.

"Oi! Fred! George come here!" Katie called.

"And don't run into us!" Alica added.

The twins sped over stopping on either side of Jessie.

"Honey were home!" Fred grinned at Angelina.

"Fred, Katie and Alica on one team. Jessie, George and me on the other. Okay Jessie your trying to score one of the hoops at that end." Angelina said "Twins to your hoops."

***

Angelina, Alica, Katie, Fred, George walked up towards the caslte. George was piggy backing Jessie, who was currently fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You guys really wore her out." Oliver commented as the six came into Gryffindor Tower.

"Ya, she worked pretty hard." Angelina whispered noting that they were the only ones in the common room. "Here George give her to me…I'll take her to her dorm."

Fred gently removed the first year from his twins back and handed her to Angelina.

"Thanks, night guys." Angelina said carrying Jessie bridle-style up the stairs, Alica and Katie close behind.

***

"Race you there!" Jessie shouted to Harry and Ron as she ran towards the lake the next afternoon.

"Well, well look what we've got here." A snide voice called.

Jessie spun around to see Crappe and his cronies.

"Shit." Jessie muttered, grabbing her wand.

"You really think that you…a first year…can take on all five of us alone." Crappe sneered.

"Who said she'd be alone."

Jessie glanced over her shoulder, Angelina, Alica, Katie, and Oliver had just come up behind her, their wands drawn. Alica pulled Jessie behind her.

"Protecting a first year…how brave." Crappe sneered. "Stupify"

"Proteco!" Oliver cast.

"Jessie, get outta here." Angelina ordered.

She didn't need telling twice. Jessie sprinted away from the dueling group to were Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat.

"You know dueling is against the rules." Hermione said quietly.

"It was Crappe's fault! Not mine!" Jessie exclaimed sitting beside Ron. "I just hope the other's don't get in trouble."

"I think it's a bit late for hoping." Ron whispered.

Jessie, Harry and Hermione followed Ron's gaze and saw McGonagall striding towards the dueling group.

"Uh Oh." Jessie muttered, going to stand. But sat back down when Angelina, who had seen her stand, shot her a look.

***

"Are you guys okay? McGonagall didn't give you detention did she?" Jessie asked later that night.

"Don't worry pipsqueak." Oliver said ruffling her hair "We explained everything to her, we didn't get detention."

"That's good." Jessie smiled, she hugged all four students then raced up to her dorm.

***

Jessie ran all the way to the great hall the next day, it was Monday and once again she over slept. She skidded to a halt by the twins and flopped down beside Fred.

"Let me guess, you slept in this morning? Again!" Fred grinned.

"Ya I did and it sucks!" Jessie replied.

"Aww you'll get better at programming your internal clock!" George laughed draping his arm around her shoulders.

Jessie pushed George's arm off just as the first bell rang.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Okay guys still waiting for ideas for year two as I'm getting close to wrapping this one up. Also I'm having a hard time deciding if Jessie's going to go with Harry, Ron and Hemione when they go after the stone. She'll only got as far as Ron and Hermione though, what do you guys think? REVIEW! :D**


	15. Binns, and What Lavender Said

**HERE'S CHAPTER 15! I OWN NOTHING! READ AND **_**REVIEW!!! **_**:D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Jessie's forehead thudded against the desk as Professor Binns droned on about end of the year exams. Harry and Ron had fallen asleep over half an hour ago, and Hermione was writing notes feverishly.

"How can you stay awake?" Jessie asked the bookworm.

"How come you can't?" Hermione replied.

"Cause he just drone's on and on!" Jessie answered. "Beside's this is the one class that I've got the highest marks."

"I still can't believe how your able to do that?" Hermione said watching Professor Binns closely. "You don't take any notes! You sleep like Harry and Ron, and you haven't once asked me for help or for notes this year."

"Because I'm good at history. And I like it." Jessie paused "Just not the way Binns teaches it."

***

Hermione's head snapped up from her Potions homework when Fred and George let out a roar of laughter.

"Ignore them 'Mione." Jessie snickered.

"It rather hard to when there that loud." Hermione said looking disgustedly at the twins.

"Aww give 'em a break they've been studying and working surprisingly hard this week." Jessie replied.

"Here Jessie." Harry said walking over and handing Jessie a letter.

"Oh thanks Harry."

Jessie quickly tore open the envelope so she could read Shannara's reply.

_Dear Jessie Girl,_

_I'm doing great here! So is Ms. Carter, we both really miss you. When do you start your exams? I've just started mine. Had three today all two hours long! If that's not torture then I don't know what it is! _

_Don't worry I won't tell Ms. Carter your getting into trouble. I'm so proud of you for keeping your marks up! Don't let Fred rub his Charms mark in Percy's face too much, you don't want another fight on your hands. _

_Sounds like your being observant…or snoopy maybe? Just make sure you don't tell Angelina, if Fred does like her he'll tell her in his own time. _

_Sounds like you got some good information about your mum and dad._

_I had better go kiddo Mrs. Livingston is yelling about an owl. Can't understand why? Hedwig just ate her steak nothing huge._

_Love Shannara._

Jessie folded the letter and stuck it in her pocket as she stood up. She quickly shoved all her books and other supplies into her bag then quickly bounded up the stairs to her room. She walked over to her bed and threw the bag onto the bed.

"And my dad is like 'why don't you be friends with her?' And I'm like 'She's a creep! And has a bad temper.'" Lavender's voice floated through the closed bathroom door "I mean honestly She hangs around the Weasly twins, even though its sooo obvious they don't want to be near her. I think they just put up with her because she's an orphan and they feel sorry for her."

"Your so right Lavender." Pavarti replied as her and Lavender came out of the bathroom "She's a total freak!"

The two girls stopped talking abruptly when they saw Jessie standing there. Jessie quickly turned and sprinted out of the room, she ran down the stairs and into the common room, right into Fred and George.

"Whoa where's the fire?" Fred asked grinning.

Jessie simply shoved past the twins and ran out of Gryffindor tower. She didn't stop when the twins called her name. Jessie cried out in frustration as she tripped on a loose floor stone. She looked at the ground as she felt one of the twin's gently pull her to her feet.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Fred asked kneeling down in front of her.

Jessie just shook her head and continued to stare at the corridor floor.

"Jessie. You can tell us." George said crouching down beside his twin.

"Lavender and Pavarti said I was a freak." Jessie hiccoughed "She said the only reason you guys were willing to be near me was because I was an orphan and you felt sorry for me."

"Hey we LOVE being around you kiddo." Fred said hugging the young girl tightly.

"Ya." George beamed "Your not a freak! If anyone's a freak then its Lavender. I mean honestly Vanchenzo!" he added in a really high pitched voice.

Jessie burst out laughing.

"Come on firstie lets go back to the common room." Fred said as he and George stood up.

Jessie nodded as she took each of the twins hands as they skipped back to Gryffindor tower.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

***DODGES OBJECTS* OKAY OKAY I KNOW THIS WAS AN EXTREMELY SHITTY CHAPTER *DODGES MORE OBJECTS* I'M NOT SURE HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS THERE WILL BE IN THIS STORY. REVIEW! :D**


	16. Information, and Lack of Dumbledore

**I THINK MY MUSE HAS LIT A FIRE UNDER MY BUTT SO I'M TRYING TO GET DONE THIS STORY SO I CAN GO ON TO MY SECOND ONE. ITS GOING TO BE CALLED 'CHANGE IS ON THE SLY'. READ AND REVIEW!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I've always found end of year exams rather enjoyable." Hermione commented as she Harry, Ron and Jessie walked towards the lake.

"Speak for you self." Ron muttered.

"You all right Harry?" Jessie asked noticing Harry rubbing his scar.

"My scar it keeps burning." Harry replied "I think it was warning. It means dangers coming."

Jessie glanced over at Hagrid's hut he was playing some sort of flute.

"Wait a minute." Harry stopped abruptly then quickly started towards Hagrid's hut.

"Harry!" Jessie called as she ran after her friend.

"Isn't it odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything in the world is a dragon and a man at pub just happens to have one!" Harry explained. "I mean who walks around with a dragon egg in their pockets? Why didn't I see it before!"

"Hagrid who gave you that dragon egg?" Harry said

"What did he look like?" Jessie added.

"I don't know I never say his face he kept his hood up."

"You knew he must've talked." Jessie asked.

"Well he asked me what sort of creatures I looked after. And I said after Fluffy a dragon's going to be no problem.

"Did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well of course he seemed interested in Fluffy! How often to you come across a three headed dog even when your in the trade!" Hagrid replied. "But I said to him the trick with any beast is to know how to calm him. Take Fluffy for example play a bit of music and he falls straight asleep."

The four 11 year olds all gasped and looked at each other.

"I shouldn't a told ye that." Hargrid said "Hey! Wait! Wait!" He called as the kids ran as fast as they could back towards the castle.

Jessie followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione into Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore! IMMEDIATELY! " Harry demanded.

"I'm I afraid Professor Dumbledore is not here. He got an urgent owl from the ministry. He left immediately for London." McGonagall said looking up startled from the out burst.

"But its important!" Jessie exclaimed

"Its about the Philosopher's stone. Somebody's going to try to steal it!" Harry added.

McGonagall look slightly frightened for a moment but quickly regained her composure. "I don't know how you four fond out about the stone but I assure you that it is well protected."

"But-" Jessie began.

"Now would you all please go back to your dorms." McGonagall said "Quietly." She added as an after thought.

As they walked out of the room Harry began talking.

"Don't you see it was Snape in that pub! He wants the Philosophers Stone!"

"For Voldemort? Oh relax Ron." Jessie asked.

"Exactly. And he knows how to get past Fluffy." Harry replied.

"And with Dumbledore gone." Hermione began.

"Well, well what would four young Gryffindor's like yourselves be doing inside on a day like this?" Snape drawled from behind.

The first years turned to look up at the Potions teacher.

"Somebody might think your…up to something." Snape said looking at Harry, he quickly turned on his heel and strode swiftly down the hall.

"Odder than Quarell." Jessie muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Jessie asked.

"We going past Fluffy. Tonight!"

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OKAY WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I KNOW IT FOLLOWS PRETTY CLOSE TO THE MOVIE BUT WELL. ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS TO GO. I AIMING FOR 18 BUT IF I GET MORE THAN GREAT! REVIEW!!! :D**


	17. Devil's Snare, and Wizards Chess

**HERE'S CHAPTER 17! I OWN NOTHING EXECPT JESSIE. READ AND REVIEW!! :D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Jessie you awake?" Hermione whispered.

"Ya. You ready?" Jessie replied sliding out of her bed, Hermione did the same.

Hermione was wearing a sweater, skirt and shoes. Jessie on the other hand was wearing extremely faded jeans, a t-shirt, hoodie and runners.

Jessie, and Hermione met up with Harry and Ron and quietly snuck into the common room.

"Trevor shoo! You shouldn't be here!" Harry whispered as he spotted the toad on a chair arm.

"Neither should you." Neville said standing up. "Your sneaking off again aren't you? You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again! I'll…I'll fight you."

"Neville I really, really sorry about this." Hermione said taking out her wand "Petrificas Totals."

Jessie jumped slightly when Neville's arms snapped to his side and his legs snapped together, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hermione your bit scary sometimes. Brilliant but scary." Ron said as Hermione stuck her wand into her pocket.

The for students quietly walked past their frozen class mate, and out climbed out the portrait hole.

***

"Ow!" Hermione hissed "You stood on my foot."

"It's kind of hard not to." Jessie replied grinning.

"Alohamora." Hermione whispered opening the locked door.

"Something's not right." Jessie began noticing what sounded like a harp. "He's…"

"Asleep." Harry finished.

"It's the harp, Snape must have put a spell on it to keep playing." Jessie commented.

"Come on. We have to move Fluffly's paw." Harry whispered.

Together the four kids moved Fluffy's paw off the trap door.

"I'll go first. If anything happens get yourselves out." Harry said quietly. "Does it seem a bit quiet to you?"

"The harp. It's stopped playing." Hermione stated.

"Uhh yuck!!" Ron exclaimed as an extremely large glob of drool landed on Ron's shoulder.

"Oh crap." Jessie muttered.

"JUMP!" Harry shouted.

One by one everyone jumped through the trap door.

"Ow." Jessie moaned as she landed with a thud on a large pile of black rope like stuff.

"Whoa!" Harry gasped. Jessie turned to look at Ron but was interrupted by one of the rope like things grabbing her around her waist, she immediately began struggling to get out.

"Stop moving you guys! This is Devil's Snare. If you don't it'll only kill you faster!" Hermione said, Jessie instantly stilled.

"Kill us faster! Oh now I can relax!" Ron shouted angrily.

Hermione and Jessie simply rolled their eyes.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry shouted as Hermione dropped through the snare.

"Listen to her." Jessie said before she too dropped through the snare.

"You alright?" Hermione asked helping Jessie to her feet.

"Ya." Jessie replied brushing the dirt of her jeans.

"Now what do we do?" Ron's voice exclaimed.

"Just what I say! Trust me!" Hermione shouted.

"AHH!" HARRY!" Ron yelled.

"You okay?" Hermione and Jessie asked simultaneously.

"Ya." Harry replied.

"He's not relaxing is he." Hermione commented.

"Apparently not." Jessie stated dryly.

"Devils Snare, Devils Snare its deadly fun but with soaking in the sun! That's it!" Hermione shouted suddenly. "Devil's snare hate's sunlight! Lumos Olen!"

"AHH!" Ron screamed as he fell through the snare.

"Lucky we didn't panic." Ron stated once he stood up causing Jessie to roll her eyes.

"Lucky Hermione pays attention in Herbology." Harry corrected.

***

"What's this?" Jessie whispered.

"It's a chess board." Ron stated walking out into the middle of the floor.

"This has got to be McGonagall's." Jessie smiled walking to Ron with Harry and Hermione.

"There's the door." Harry said pointing to the large door across the room.

They quickly walked towards the door. But were stopped by the opposite side's pawns.

"Grumpy little things aren't they." Jessie muttered.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Simple." Ron stated "We play our way across the room. Harry you take the empty bishop square, Hermione you'll be the queen. **(A/N I THINK THAT'S WHAT RON SAID) **Jessie you and I'll be knights."

***

"RON!" Harry shouted as Ron fell from the bronze horse he was on. "No don't move! Don't forget we're still playing."

Harry moved quietly to the other side's king. "Checkmate." The sword clattered to the floor.

Hermione, Harry and Jessie raced to Ron's side.

"You'd guys need to take him to the Hospital Wing. Ron's right I have to go on." Harry said.

"You're a great wizard you know that right." Hermione said.

"Good luck and give Snape a good ass kicking for me." Jessie smiled.

Harry laughed as he stood. Jessie watched as Harry quickly left the room, then began focusing on Ron, they had to look after him now.

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**OKAY WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I WAS KIND OF RUSHED BECAUSE MY UNCLE'S HERE. SORRY FOR THE LACK OF TWINS BUT THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW :D**


	18. Reassurance, and Goodbye

**OKAY PEOPLE HERE'S THE LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER! READ AND REVIEW!! :D**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"How's Harry?" George asked as Jessie walked into the common room.

"Dumbledore said he was alive because he was holding the Philosopher's Stone." Jessie muttered flopping between the twins.

"He'll be okay. He's strong." Fred replied hugging Jessie.

"I know Fred." Jessie smiled.

***

"To Miss. Hermione Granger, for cool use of intellect 50 points, to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best game of wizards chess Hogwarts has seen these many years 50 points. To Mr. Harry Potter for pure love and outsanding courage 60 points." Dumbledore said.

"We're tied with Slytherin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It takes courage to stand up to your enemy's but a great deal more to stand up to your friends so I award 10 points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The entire Gryffindor table erupted into cheers.

"YES!! WE BEAT THE SLIM BALLS!" Fred shouted gleefully sticking his tongue out at Crape.

"Behave!" Jessie laughed grabbing his arm.

***

"I'm gonna miss you guys SO much!" Jessie said hugging the twins tightly.

"We're gonna miss you too kiddo." Fred replied.

"See you next year!" Jessie shouted racing to Ms. Cater and Shannara.

"Hey sweetie!" Ms. Carter beamed hugging Jessie.

"Hi guys." Jessie laughed.

"Busy year?" Shannara asked.

"You have no idea."

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**FINI!! I KNOW THIS WAS SUPER SHORT! BUT MY MUSE HAS DECIDED TO BEGIN COMING UP WITH IDEAS FOR CHANGE ON THE SLY I WILL HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER UP ASAP! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
